


柴薪

by chamuntustma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 从LOF搬家整理旧文至此。西幻AU，大法师系谱的传承。师徒父子。
Kudos: 1





	柴薪

**Author's Note:**

> 片段式灭文。没头没尾。克村小伙伴间歇性出没。随缘更新——_(:з)∠)_  
> 向我最喜爱的漫画——《塔希里亚故事集》致敬。

-1

萨格勒布-贝尔格莱德战争期间。  
“劳务中介商”马米奇的商品存储仓库——谷仓地窖。  
旧历44年。

“听好了，”面对十几双惊惶的眼睛，戴着尖顶帽、穿着法师袍的小胡子男人抬起手，“跟我学。看着我的动作，凭着本能把它模仿出来。跟得上的人有面包吃。”  
大人们抱住尚在襁褓中的婴儿，惊疑地看着男人。一些孩子局促地哼了两声，便因为自知得不到食物而沮丧地哭出来，只有寥寥几个孩子格外好奇地跟着男人做动作，做得磕磕绊绊，将一套手势做完。  
男人眯起眼睛，半是挑剔半是嫌弃地向完成了动作的孩子的方向扔过去几块圆面包，立刻便有人冲上去抢成一团，他背着手，冷漠地看着有明明完成了动作却被打了几拳连回击的力气都没有、只能任由面包被抢走的孩子愣在原地哇哇大哭，对投向他的求助的眼神视若无睹，孩子嚎了几声，猛然想起现在外面还在打仗，将哭声憋回喉咙，只留下了像是打嗝的滑稽声响。男人再一次抬手。  
“继续跟我学。”  
手势变得更加复杂，他念起奇怪的语句，半空中突然浮现出点点星光，在动作结束之时，星光汇聚成一个大大的光球，漂浮在地窖的上空，照亮了这个阴暗而又肮脏的洞窟，儿童居多，只有四五个成年人，有一对男女抱紧了怀中的婴儿蜷缩在角落，站在他们身前的是个看上去只有五岁的男孩，手中攥着半块儿面包。  
男孩再次完成了手势。在极低声地念完了男人口中仿佛毫无意义的词句之后，一星极其微弱的光亮出现在距离男孩不到半步的空中，穿着法师袍的男人看过来，向他丢去一袋钱。  
“跟我走。”他命令道，“我的马车十五分钟之后离开。”  
“可、可是……”男孩子嗫嚅着，小声辩解着，“我……我有家人的。”  
又一个分量差不多的钱袋丢到他脚下。  
“不要和我谈条件。除非你希望和家人一起都被马米奇卖到食人魔的牧场里，最近它们那儿很缺两只脚的羊！”  
男孩子看了看法师，弯腰捡起钱袋，抱着那两袋沉甸甸的硬币低着头想了会儿，从其中掏出两块银币，之后将面包和钱袋全部放在了身后抱着婴儿的男人手里。  
“我走了爸爸。有这些钱，就别卖妹妹了吧。我走啦。”

0  
大法师兹沃尼米尔·博班的法师塔——橡盾城堡。  
旧历44年。

男孩低着头玩着手指，站在法师的密室门外。即便是双重密封咒都不能遮挡住从门内传出来的激烈的争吵声。城堡的饭点早就已经过了，按照城堡中的规矩，厨房早就该收拾完毕了，然而负责做饭的地精大厨不敢打扰密室中闭关的主人，有胆子大的年轻地精几次三番热了饭菜送去，活着回来的可没几个——大法师从没把地精当人看，一个低阶爆破咒就能让一群地精立时成为一地的碎肉。还是熟的。  
最后地精主厨实在是没辙，去学徒的屋子求了男孩来帮忙。男孩托着托盘站在门外，叫了几声老师，却没得到除了咒骂和争吵之外的更多回应。他只好对托盘施了个漂浮咒——在回城堡的路途上，法师教会了他这个，等在门外。而吵架的声音不可避免地钻进他的耳朵里。  
“那些贵族和领主都是狗屎！不要和我提仁慈，我伟大的苏克法师，那只是一种伪善！”  
“这不是你撕碎领主的护卫小队，让将军的铁骑在领地里大肆烧杀抢掠的理由！最后无家可归曝尸田间地头的还不是那些贫农！”  
“在这个世界上，生存是需要资格的！”  
“呵，别和我谈生存的资格！告诉我兹沃，王国军撤军之后，原来领主的土地有几成归了你！我们都是法师，都是躲在幕后搅动这摊浑水的受益者！都一样的臭得像下水道里的老鼠！别用那些冠冕堂皇的理由敷衍我！”  
“……200年前，人们排挤异教徒，搜捕德鲁伊，把那些倒霉鬼绑在他们终生侍奉的神树上烧死。40年前，海对面的拓荒地在一个月之内举行了300多次女巫审判，吊死淹死者不计其数……时代在变，达沃……可是长得和人一样的东西，人不一定会认其为同类！下一次，下一次，轮到的会是谁……”  
“我说不过你。可是，我的朋友，我想短时间内我不会再来拜访你的法师塔了。”  
门扇打开，男孩被吓了一跳，铁青着脸的大法师走出来，男孩子慌忙将不再能漂浮在空中的托盘接住、高脚的银酒杯却因为重心偏移而落下，无法在短时间内再次施咒的孩子只能伸出脚尖，轻巧地一勾一带，让酒杯停在自己的脚面上，当然，红酒是全洒了出来，没有一滴可以幸免。  
“老师。”他小声地说，“该，该吃饭了……”  
“为什么是你来送饭？”  
“因为……因为被人拜托了。”  
“地精不是人。”法师平静地看着男孩收拾好一地的狼藉，偏过身子让男孩端托盘进门，等看到几乎被魔法完全摧毁的密室的孩子倒吸一口凉气时，才继续说下去，“你是个法师。法师不该被地精命令。”  
男孩走到法师的书桌前，在平铺着的古旧卷轴之上放下了托盘，法师叫嚷着“你根本不知道你在做些什么！这可是亵渎！”冲过来，男孩伸出手掌，在早已凉透的饭菜上拂了一下，食物的香气再次热烘烘地腾了起来。  
“法师也要吃饭的，老师。”

1

大法师兹沃尼米尔·博班的法师塔——橡盾城堡。  
图书馆。  
英雄元年。

“我以为这次的作业会好做一些的。”  
遍地都是废弃的纸团，埋在书堆中的金发男孩抬起头来，那一头漂亮的头发被他抓得乱七八糟，平日里总是洋溢着自信和得意的眼睛里也写满了茫然，他看着面前夹了一本书在腋下的同窗，半是放弃、半是发脾气地把又一张羊皮纸撕扯成两半，扔到地板上，任由纸片和之前的无数先导者躺在一起。  
“都是狗屎！”他发泄地喊道，“都是狗屎！”  
“Raketa，我们的地精清洁工都快不够用了。”卢卡好脾气地安抚着，他将自己手中的书放下，蹲下身捡起被拉基蒂奇扔得满地都是的纸团，法师学徒们的作业完全因人而异，谁也帮不了谁，只能靠自己。但是维持环境的整洁却是谁都能做到的。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——那些混账，狗屎，混蛋……让我从阿拉贡王朝的史书里找灵感写一首长诗赞扬弗洛伦蒂诺枢机卿的功绩？那我宁愿去帮你养的毛茸茸配种！”伊万·拉基蒂奇又一次撕扯起头发来，兹沃尼米尔·博班大法师是个魔鬼，不，比魔鬼还要恶劣，比深渊恶魔还要恶劣，比魔域最底端的炼狱中的领主还要邪恶的混球，只有最邪恶的炼狱领主才会让他这个为了诗歌的浪漫而生、注定要成为吟游诗人的孩子去写符合韵脚的长篇史诗，“弗洛伦蒂诺就是块老不死的狗屎！”  
“首先，那不叫毛茸茸，”卢卡把手中的纸团扔进了壁炉，拉基蒂奇来不及喊一声“不要”，就看见炉中火发出一声激烈的饱嗝，轰然变色成不祥的青绿色，那团炉火仿佛活了似的从壁炉中冲出来，舔了一口拉基蒂奇的头发，才心满意足地退了回去。伊万·拉基蒂奇摸了摸已经被烧得焦糊干硬的发尾，呆愣愣地瞧着同样目瞪口呆的同窗。  
“……”  
“呃……”  
“……你对羊皮纸施活化恶咒？”  
“我没有。”伊万忙不迭地辩解，摇摆手掌的速度比地精们养在厨房里防止学徒偷吃的大狗摇尾巴的速度快多了，“我真没有！”  
他顶多只是在写不出诗的时候多骂了几声娘而已，可能确实骂了几句博班的老娘，不过在书房里做研究的大法师大概不会听到几百尺之外的图书馆内学徒的嘀咕。卢卡·莫德里奇则好奇地蹲在炉火前，观察这一团吃饱喝足地、懒洋洋地舞动着的绿色火焰。  
“别告诉老师。”伊万也一起蹲在了壁炉前，想要上手去摸却害怕被烫伤，只留下一脸显而易见的跃跃欲试。  
“你还嘲笑我养北地高脚兔，你这连炉火都能当宠物的家伙。”  
“看上去毛茸茸的东西总是让人喜欢，不是吗？”

2

英雄3年。  
橡盾城堡深处——对弈之间。

男孩觉得自己呼吸困难。他被一只大手卡在墙壁上，背后硌着远古巨兽的头骨，早已石化、被摩挲得圆润光滑的巨角顶在腰间。或许老师就是想这样把他钉死在这上面。他绝望地想。愤怒的大法师眼中写满了失望，也是，一般的师长面对不尽如人意的首徒，都很难控制住情绪。  
博班也是一样的。  
“为什么不准备法术？”他责问道，“在授课的第一个晚上我就有教过你，身为法师不论多强大，每天都必须准备法术吧？”  
卢卡张了张口，他无法回答老师的提问，只能闭着眼睛，仿佛这样就能让他忘记嘴角挨的那一拳留下的痛感，大法师的拳头比曾经到他家的田地里拔玉米棒子的雇佣兵还要硬，力道还要粗野，男孩总觉得嘴唇都被这一拳撕裂下来，嘴里的血腥味是牙根断裂而引起的——他几乎感觉不到自己的嘴巴，更别提说话。  
“是那群地精的吹捧让你飘飘然了吗？”法师继续问道，“你就是这样的傻孩子，总是想做好人！醒醒吧，你是个法师，法师注定做不了好人！你想做好人，可以，但是别用我的力量去做！城堡里的事务我会让韦德兰来帮忙，而你，可是我的首徒！下一次的实战课你再敢不做准备就来上，我就宰了那群地精，把它们做成肉派让你吃下去！还有韦德兰！也会一起受罚！因为他教唆地精来耽误你的学业！”  
他想了想，又加上一句，“还有，为什么施法时不出声？！你只是个微不足道的法师学徒，你还做不到静默施法，为什么不出声？”  
这天早些时候，如果不是博班现场叫停了元素类法术的对战，他从谷仓里捡回来的首徒可能就要死在后辈学弟的水牢中了，而始终不对这番深切而又痛苦的责问做回应的男孩终于涨红了脸，咳嗽了几声，抬起了左手的手掌。一朵小小的火苗跳跃在他的手心中，在博班的注视下渐渐变硬凝固，成为一枝血红色的晶体化鸢尾。大法师博班松开手，卢卡靠着墙喘气，抬起右手，他喃喃地念着萤光咒的咒文，然而手掌却被覆盖上坚硬的土石甲壳——那护甲虽然易碎，却足以使任何一根处于青春期的骨头碎裂。  
下一刻，土石甲壳迅速地熔岩化，放出炽热刺眼的光芒，莫德里奇露出了极其羞涩的笑容，静默施法、欺骗性施法，以及针对法术本身的改良强化，这样的表现足够让任何大法师感到满意，甚至在一些偏远的地区，这份能力已经足够独当一面，成为人人敬畏的大法师了。然而博班却依然毫不留情地抬脚踹了过去。  
“傲慢的小混蛋！”他举起法杖大骂道，“你就这么瞧不起人吗！好，既然你觉得自己已经能够‘操纵’实战结果，那我今天就让你知道知道法师的实战是怎样的！吃我一棍！”

“……卢卡在上面几天了？”伊万抱着一卷书站在教室窗前，城堡钟楼的尖顶上有一片单薄的身影在摇摇晃晃，没有学徒敢违逆本来就在盛怒之中的大法师，像是一件内里塞了干草的斗篷的莫德里奇只能那么挂在避雷针上，伊万本来试过爬上钟楼去给他送吃的，在楼梯下遇到了被守护石像揍得鼻青脸肿的乔尔卢卡，以及明明只是跟过来看热闹、却依然被守护石像暴打的洛夫伦。能做到不触发守护石像前往钟楼的只有地精，可是城堡里地精对于学徒们的态度犹如云泥之别，也就是说，除了它们的主人博班之外，它们只听从卢卡的命令，现在没有了莫德里奇，它们当然遵守博班的吩咐：少做一个人的饭。  
作为法师，无论多强大都应该准备法术，比如应付紧急情况而必须握在手中的逃脱卷轴、传送术、飞行术，等等等等。只要卢卡有能力用魔法从塔尖上下来，他就不再干涉卢卡那不正确的施法习惯。兹沃尼米尔·博班用最为简单粗暴的方式教导他的学生，法师的世界里可不只是学会丢几个火球就能立足。  
“四天。”有人站在伊万的身边，回答了他的自言自语。伊万·拉基蒂奇转过脸去，蹲在他肩膀上的，颜色诡异的火焰豹猫也跟着一起转过脸，踩在伊万的脑袋上，伸爪去挠洛夫伦头顶上蹲着的小锡兵器灵，小小的士兵叫嚷着“你这怪物！我要为了美丽的肥皂公主杀死你！”而投入到豹猫的口中，化为一摊赤红的锡水。  
“……我的构造课作业！伊万·拉基蒂奇！”洛夫伦一脸崩溃地叫嚷着，“我的作业！”  
“我的猫！它会吃坏肚子的！”拉基蒂奇显然也崩溃了，“啊啊啊啊我可不知道元素生物要怎么治疗消化不良！”  
教室里不知道谁叫了一声“打起来！打起来！像个男人一样！”，就自动有人清理干净桌椅，为二人腾出一块空地，欢闹的教室没了首徒的管束，就像是奶酪和培根一起丢进刷了一层油的平底锅，欢快地、咕嘟咕嘟地沸腾着，全然没人注意到钟楼尖顶上的小人手舞足蹈地挣扎着，让形状发育不完全的风翼从他的双臂之下生出来；尽管如此，却也给了他足够的信心，从塔顶上挣扎着一跃而下。

“我只会元素法术。”多年之后，被称为“静默之火”的大法师回忆起当年时，对他的学生们说道，“老师教我的法术，比如立场类的，精神类的，我都只能用元素法术的方式来实现。”  
“但是我听洛夫伦教授说过，您当时是用不完全的飞行术飞下来的……虽然掉进了湖里。”好奇的学生刨根究底，“我们学习的时候，老师说过飞行术是一种立场类法术，您又是怎么做到的呢。”  
苍老的法师调皮地笑了起来，像是自己还只有十一岁，“法师总归是无论何时何地都要准备至少一个法术的。当时我的底牌是风元素召唤——尽管那不是我擅长的法术，我也确实准备了，法师就是要有能够欺骗所有人的本事，让别人无法猜出你的底牌——你们都知道我擅长土与火属性的法术，但是塔楼上风很大，我多花了几天时间调整召唤术、让它处于我能做到的最佳使用状态，然后毫不吝惜地用了它。没有低级的法术，只有低级的法师。好了，孩子们，下课。”

3  
英雄24年。大法师兹沃尼米尔·博班的新法师塔——天国之城。  
助理教师卢卡·莫德里奇的密室。

“老师，老师！您饶了我这一回吧！”马特奥·科瓦契奇哭丧着脸，捂着头上被法杖敲出来的包，着急忙慌地弓着身往安放着贵重魔法物品的书架后躲，“我只是忘了！我真的是忘了！我不该贪玩！”  
“我没有生气，你先出来。”  
“您法杖上面的火球可不是这么说的！”  
“是吗。”  
“啊啊啊啊——”  
“你就在鹰巢上反省吧，或者凭自己的本事下去。没有准备法术的马特奥同学。别怕，这些都是圣精灵驯化的神鹰，即便智能很低不会说话，也不至于把你当做食物。”  
留着金色长发的法师拍了拍袍子上不存在的灰（以及几根飘落在他身上的鸟毛），收敛起圆滚滚的大眼睛中面对孩子时特有的调皮和温柔的笑意，向法师塔的中央区域飞去，已经白发苍苍的老法师正背着手在立在湖边看月星的倒影。  
“老师。”他呼唤了一声。老人朝他看过来。  
“卢卡。”老人笑了，“准备好……掀起一场战争了吗？”  
卢卡·莫德里奇摊了摊手，就像是他从小到大无数次做的那样，博班建立起了一座法师的城市，他的任务是让这城市理所当然地、永久地站在这片土地上，成为被所有人接纳的常识。  
常识在成为常识之前，偶尔会遇到挑战者。艾斯巴尼亚的王廷正派出护教的圣骑士军团，向法师塔进军。

4

英雄4年夏。  
橡盾城堡护城河前。果林林地。

黑发男孩弯腰从地上捡起土坷垃，瞄准了头上被丰厚的树叶切割成细小碎片的阳光，转动胳膊，土块穿过叶片，在半空中撞上几根枝丫，碎成无数块又掉下来，像是空气中突然下起了一场有实体的雨。  
树叶的伞盖上方传来几声稚嫩的抱怨，男孩把手中抱着的几本书塞进朴素的学徒袍子里，手脚并用地攀附上林地中最粗的老橡树，曾经在漫长的岁月中不知何时被雷电击中而碳化坚硬如铁的树枝上，搭着一栋木板拼接成的简陋树屋，在男孩爬到树屋前时，空洞的窗里飘出几股黑烟。  
“啊，又是这步！”懊丧的呻吟从屋子里传出来，其中包含的几乎崩溃的情绪让男孩不禁幸灾乐祸地笑出声，屋子里的孩子十分恼怒地吼了一声“查理！”，乔尔卢卡便在莫德里奇忙着收拾残局时抱着书走进小屋子。  
“《猫科动物解剖》《元素生物召唤理论》《德鲁伊异界生物召唤契约卷轴例》《元素法术拟态生物成长论》……你看看除了这几本，还有什么想要借的？顺便一提，如果你今天晚餐时再不回城堡，就会有人公开在食堂指控我已经把你干掉埋在外面那棵梨树下了。”  
“哼，阴谋诡辩也是成为大法师的重要一环嘛，但是如果真是那样，今年秋天你们能吃到很多梨子。我买树苗的时候专门问过果农，这种山梨长得有点像苹果，可甜。我们以后可以不用向农民买水果啦——虽然买菜时他们还是会送一些。”金发的孩子把施法失败、烧得只剩下残渣的魔法卷轴扫到屋子一角，那儿已经堆了不少同样的垃圾了，他走回查理身前，接过书，又像是想起了什么似的，困惑地挠头，“你怎么知道我要借的是猫科动物解剖……？”  
“我们是大主顾嘛。等这里生意好做的消息传得更开，农民和商户就会更想和我们打交道的。”查理先附和着前半部分的话题，再指着贴满了树屋墙壁上的、各种形态各异的猫咪挂画，“这不是理所当然的嘛，你肯定是不服气的。拉基蒂奇是我们中第一个将生命赋予元素法术的，你都已经念了好一阵子了。”  
“切。说不定我会做出火的高脚兔来，说不定是火的狗狗也可以？我喜欢那种大耳朵的猎犬——啊啊，真是羡慕啊，混血德鲁伊在生命魔法上的天赋。”  
“你已经重复了很多遍了——”  
“我还羡慕你的纳萨里斯战神后裔的血统呢！书上说战神的后裔能长到2米高，你现在就已经比我高一个头了。”  
“只是我们‘血铠’部落是这样，‘狂骨’和‘断刃’部族的平均身高比普通人类还要低一些呢。而且纳萨里斯文明已经覆灭啦，战神的孩子不也只能学着说奥术语往稻草靶子上丢火球术吗？”  
虽然从本质上来说，拉基蒂奇饲养的火焰豹猫，是给予被意外召唤于世的火元素聚合体一个完整的、拟动物化的灵魂；而莫德里奇想要模仿着做出来的，是有生命的、可成长的火焰，那是两种完全不同的魔法领域。但是当时只是法师学徒的孩子们尚且无法分辨出其中的区别，所抱拥着的，不过也就只是那一点不愿意落于人后的不服气罢了。  
“你就继续看书吧我的大法师，顺便一说，为了避免被洛夫伦和雷比奇起哄搞什么我谋杀了你的部落审判，我留下了报时卷轴，如果你又忘了去食堂吃晚饭，它就会绕着你唱两个小时的‘卢奇亚诺昨晚又尿床了♪’——”  
“……滚蛋！”

5

旧历45年。  
大法师兹沃尼米尔·博班的法师塔橡盾城堡。  
旅法师罗伯特·普罗辛内斯基观摩教学课。

“12个基础魔法，你们这些废物一个都放不出来！都给我滚出去罚站！”西梅·弗尔萨利科是最后一个被博班从教室里赶出去的倒霉孩子，他摸了摸被老师踢疼了的屁股蛋，在靠着墙或坐或站或瘫着的一排熟悉脸孔中找到洛夫伦，把苏巴西奇挤得侧过身让出空隙，心满意足将把瘦长的身体嵌进那条缝里。  
“我叫厨房烤了浆果小饼干。”卢卡招呼着畏畏缩缩在楼梯下探头探脑的地精厨子们过来，“小声点吃。”  
孩子们无声地欢呼着“卢卡万岁”，从烤盘中抢着甜食，根本不觉得放不出基础魔法是什么大事，也就无从知晓教室里摘下尖顶的法师帽挠头不已的老师和来访的同窗旧友之间的对话。  
“奇怪。明明老师教我的时候就很顺利，为什么到了我自己做老师就这么困难，外面那些孩子也是我精挑细选从各地找来的天赋异禀的孩子呀？多的是有着优良魔法血统的孩子呀？”  
“因为那是我们的老师，他能看透最适合每个孩子的魔法道路，然后因材施教。”  
“我是想让每个孩子都把基础都打好，然后再慢慢摸索出最适合他们自己的道路。就像你，罗伯特，你是我们中早早就离开四处旅行的那个，你就是最直接的、打好基础在实践中摸索出自己的道路的例证。”博班捂着脸，一脸疲惫地瘫坐在教室最前排的书桌上，把不知道是哪个孩子随手在笔记上留下的张牙舞爪邪恶大法师的画像坐在屁股下，用手指转着帽子，“你看，你不也，成为了出色的旅行法师吗？”  
“……我说啊，你对出色的定义只限定在‘从战乱中生存下来’这种程度吧，你这兽人脑袋。”  
“能从狼群的撕咬中活下来难道不出色吗？就算是兽人，在确定自己究竟是擅长摔跤、投技、抑或是标枪之前，都要先锻炼出足够接受师傅训导的体魄才行。‘那么孱弱，是人类养大的吧’可是兽人语中一句相当恶劣的侮辱呢。”  
“所以说你是兽人脑袋。”普罗辛内斯基指向了博班身后的黑板，“不过你这兽人脑袋也有打死结的时候啊，嘿嘿，我还以为你这种学了法术只是想打架打赢的老滑头这辈子都只会让别人吃瘪呢，看看你身后吧，亲爱的兹沃尼，你在这片乱世中给这些孩子创造的是怎样和平的天堂啊，你怎么能指望他们像你一样为了扭断狮子的脖子而去学镜影术呢？”  
“扭断狮子的脖子和黑板有什么关系？还有兽人脑袋有什么不好的！”  
“黑板是用来传递信息的工具——很适合公布每个学徒目前的学习状况，这样就会有竞争和比较。再然后，你给那些得到了很多学分的学生一些小小的、可控制的特权和好处，就……”  
大法师又挠了挠头。  
“你们人类的政治我永远都学不来。留下来吧罗伯特，帮我设计学分和考试！我知道你擅长玩这个。”  
“滚蛋，你自己的学生自己愁去吧兽人脑袋……嗯，什么味儿？好香啊。”  
“……卢卡！卢卡·莫德里奇！”  
“怎、怎么了老师——”  
“你居然敢让那群该死的地精把老子准备做隐形墨水的原材料红山浆果拿来烤饼干！啊啊老子要宰了你——！”

6

英雄24年冬。  
元素魔法对战大考前。  
图书馆。

天国之城与艾斯巴尼亚护教圣骑士团之间一触即发的战争，因大法师兹沃尼米尔·博班的退隐失踪无疾而终。然而，大法师博班留下的学分制，却依然是法师学院内最重要的学徒管理制度之一。学习魔法的学生们必须绞尽脑汁、最大程度地利用各项考试、试炼、探险、对抗赛中赢家所获得的不同比例的学分，升至更高的学级，方能继续向更深的领域探索；再说，高学级的学徒每个月获得的零花钱也更多，孩子们为了能买喜欢的玩具、书籍，可是很拼的。  
这是由卢卡·莫德里奇作为裁判进行的元素魔法对战考试前夜，马特奥·科瓦契奇依然留在图书馆的私人修习室内焦头烂额。他求助地看向了水晶球内的老师的面庞，讨人喜欢的下垂眼中挤满了焦急的泪水。  
“呜呜呜，我不知道啊，老师，我不知道蒂姆为什么会突然和我拆伙，没有副将参加这场比试会直接判负的（这该死的规则！），我不明白啊呜呜呜……”  
“就为了这种小事。”金色长发的大法师揉了揉乌青的黑眼圈，可惜他不信什么守护神，如果真的存在守护神，他倒是希望来一道天父的圣火把水晶球给劈了，“别来烦我。难道你要让我帮你找副将吗！”  
“呜……呜呜……老师……不然您把五三一（*）借给我吧！它已经能施简单的咒语了对不对，我就知道！我就知道克拉马里奇老师调制的魔药最没错！您就借给我吧，它可听您的话了。”  
“五三一就是个兔子……哪怕它是逆向兽化药水的试验品，它也是个兔子！”莫德里奇终于打翻了水晶球，科瓦契奇的脸滑稽地跟着球一起转了很多圈，“而且它又不是法师学徒！谁叫你在尼古拉（弗拉西奇）问你要不要搭伙的时候拒绝了他？”  
男孩子哭唧唧地跑出了休息室，刚刚完全负担起天国之城的全部管理职责的青年法师打了个哈欠，望向窗外，圣精灵驯养的神鹰正循着星和月的光亮，进行这一天的最后一次巡视。  
“想休假。”卢卡喃喃地、极其幼稚地对着划过天际的流星许愿，“我想休假。”他又囫囵着活动了僵硬起来的肩膀，在“如果关节出了问题会影响施法速度这可不行”的自责中重新将目光投向面前的古老卷轴，在他的密室中，摆放于书柜最顶端的一柄白色的骨质连枷，突然发出了喀啦咯啦的奇怪动静。  
“……老师？”

7  
过完这个新年，法师卢卡·莫德里奇失踪。天国之城的日常管理工作由伊万·拉基蒂奇，伊万·佩里西奇和德扬·洛夫伦共同承担，城市安防守卫职责由丹尼尔·苏巴西奇全权负责。

（*）五三一：日语兔子（usagi） ウサギ的相近音。

8

英雄24年冬。  
元素魔法对战大考前夜。  
旧法师塔橡盾城堡地牢——无光之茧。

如果问兹沃尼米尔·博班在自己的法师塔经营了那么多年，终于将周边大片土地收归名下，建造起一座完全由法师组成的城中之国，最骄傲的成就有哪些，他定然会在答案中提到遍布法师塔全境的监控魔法——眼魔。那些由大法师从深渊之中亲自带回的，据说是深渊领主之一“百目”的眷属，能够24小时不间断地监视着法师塔的角角落落，并且代价几乎为零，毕竟在与深渊领主交易之时，领主提到过，只要依然会有满足这些圆滚滚的大眼睛过剩好奇心的有趣事件发生，这些家伙就会不余遗力地期待着，并且坚持着看下去。而法师塔里从来最不缺的就是惊喜。  
手忙脚乱才是法师的日常，这在任何时候都不会变。  
然而法师塔境内只有一处，即便是眼魔也无法覆盖捕捉到一丝画面，那便是橡盾城堡的地下牢房，是这片土地上除了暗夜龙后盘踞的幽影之谷之外堆积噬光石最多的地方，简而言之，那里所有的光都被吞噬殆尽。曾经这里也是学徒们上课的场所之一，如今，则成了极少数的探知欲极强的孩子们珍藏于心的秘密基地，也是极佳的捉迷藏的地点，毕竟已经成为老师的那一批年轻人，鲜少有愿意重新回到这里，捡拾既煎熬又珍贵的回忆的。至于它是否真的承担起了地牢的职责嘛……  
那好像也不是很重要了。  
现在，在这个寂静的，几乎所有需要参加次日举办的元素魔法对战大考的学徒们都在抓紧时间准备魔法、养好精神的夜晚，有两个声音闯入。  
“马特奥老爷，马特奥老爷。”尖细一些的声音像是年龄不过五岁的幼齿稚童，尚未长齐的牙齿令其说话吐字都含混着，呜呜喳喳，“您真的要在这里等到考试结束吗？这儿真可怕，好黑啊……”  
“哼，我才不管咧。低级萤光术——嗯，真的很能吃，看啊这个光球存在时间不超过三秒，就被吃光啦！真能吃。哼，这下就算是老师动用眼魔也找不到我了。”  
“可是可是，考试是在明天下午三点才开始诶。”光球在肉眼可见的状态下被一点一点啃出齿痕、像极了月食的奇景让只有科瓦契奇半身高的动物赤红的眼中放出好奇的光亮，它抬起前脚去触碰只剩下弦月的光球，毛茸茸的爪子还没碰到，整个地牢又陷入一片漆黑。这只能说话的北地高脚兔是莫德里奇早年间饲养的兔群中极少数挺过了逆向兽化药水实验活下来的实验品，如今也是兔人（暂定）这种新生物种生态观察项目组的观察对象，它与其他几只同类分别担任了法师塔内几位年轻法师的小小助理，这一切究竟是幸运或是不幸，即使睿智如莫德里奇，洒脱如博班，都无法在现下就断言，只是兔子小秘书还牢牢记得自己主人次日的行程，“主人是一定要午睡的，所以明天早上……”  
“那我今天晚上准备法术又有什么意义。重新去找搭档，战术和法术都要重新规划制定，只靠一个早上能做什么，而且，”马特奥·科瓦契奇不服气地嘟囔，“早上我又起不来。”  
“呜呜，可是在这里躲着也不是事啊。主人说不定现在还需要我做事，老爷咱们上去吧，这儿有什么好玩的……哎呀您别揪我的以巴呀！”五三一小朋友嚷嚷着跳开，苦着脸捂着屁股，可还是因为害怕黑暗而挪动腿脚向科瓦契奇靠近，“呜呜，我嫁不出去啦，嫁不出去啦。”  
“不要紧。我听老师说你最有天赋的领域应该是精神控制（可能和大自然的意志有关，也可能就是种族天赋），等你也成了大法师，随随便便给你喜欢的雄性下个咒语让它和你交配不就好了——好痛你居然敢踹我！啊！停下！好疼！别踹了我不是神鹰啊！啊！好痛！腿断了！脚折了！我要把你烤了吃！啊呦！好痛！”  
“我不帮你啦！您明天晚上自己想辙和主人说去吧，看他会不会原谅你不战而降，哼……不要揪我的耳朵！”  
兔人挣脱了男孩的魔掌，前爪护着脑袋，一溜烟地跑了，徒留吧嗒吧嗒的脚步声回响，科瓦契奇站在黑暗中双手叉腰气鼓鼓了好一会儿，这才想起他能在这无光的茧中走到中心地带，全靠着小兔人天生的动物直觉，只凭借法师学徒自身的肉眼，他无法看清楚任何东西。而很显然，占据这座地下牢房的前任住客，出于某种目的，限制了传送魔法——科瓦契奇还没有学会这么高级的魔法。  
他被困住了。  
年少的法师学徒深深地吸了口气，蹲下身子，手指尖如他所料地，在由噬光石铺就的地板上摸到了极深而尖锐的划痕，他趴下去，细心地用手指去感受那些痕迹所组成的图案，那些神秘而又扭曲的痕迹，即便是法师塔中最擅长各种古代语言的伊万·拉基蒂奇也无法轻易解读，虽然他的老师们对地牢中的一切往事都讳莫如深，可是科瓦契奇本能地觉得居于其中的是非常不得了的东西，城堡之外的防御迷宫中源源不断地生出从深渊召唤而来的黑暗生物，那些东西可不是哪位法师随随便便地念些咒语就能叫出来的——迷宫会自己生出魔物，那是多么了不起的魔法啊。马特奥·科瓦契奇已经花了几年时间在探索法师塔的事业上，无光之茧是极少数今夜之前他尚未涉足的地点。现在他既兴奋又冷静，既狂热又理智，法师的命运必然是解开一个又一个未知，哪怕那会产生无可预计的后果，但是在魔鬼的语言中，命运和代价是同一个词。  
哪有不付出代价就轻而易举取得的真理呢？  
马特奥·科瓦契奇咬破了手指，将血滴在噬光石的地板上。  
“来吧，虽然不一定能赶得上考试，但是让我把你拖出来——！”

“如果真的这样就能把那条混血的母爬虫呼来唤去，当年我们这些学徒早就把她封印在下层界的最下层啦。”  
科瓦契奇躲开那条长满了瘤的触手想要向更远处爬去，却一头撞在了石墙上，晕乎乎地只来得及在身前布下物理防护力场，法术的精度和能量完全不可控，科瓦契奇哀嚎着听到力场被击碎的清澈声响，只能抱着头乱窜，直到身前的声音将他安抚下来。  
“老，老师。”他忙不迭地爬过去抱住青年法师的大腿，五三一在他旁边吐舌头发出呸呸呸的怪声，“我不明白……我不明白为什么会这样……那东西不是我知道的任何一种深渊住客！”  
他听见法师畅快的大笑，本来科瓦契奇已经做好了被训斥一顿的心理准备，可是莫德里奇的笑声并不包含嘲讽和对他的责怪不满，反而像是想起了格外有趣的过往，“哈哈哈哈傻孩子，你真是太可爱啦……不过，我喜欢！虽然这么说有点伤自尊，不过我猜你是想抓出地牢里的怪兽做魔宠吧……这样倒是也能赚得学分，法师要学会变通，是没错！”  
“呜，可是，那东西看上去……像是地狱中哪位魔君……我以为能顺着它找到孕育防御迷宫中怪物的巢穴……”  
这样就能抓到一只厉害的魔物了。科瓦契奇把潜台词吞下，他只能听见武器出鞘的金属铿锵声，莫德里奇示意他去抱着五三一站在一边，在黑暗中紧紧盯着那条散发着微弱的紫色光芒的触须。  
“虽然现在已经没有这课程了，不过你的老师们，也就是我们啦——可都是接受过‘迷宫’教官的剑术指导的。这里可不是什么地牢，也不是你想象的深渊魔物召唤阵，这儿是曾经我们修习迷宫术的课堂啊。那条杂种的母爬虫留下了她所知的所有恶魔的幻身，只允许我们用刀剑驱散它，那段时间可真是……”  
“所以……？”  
“所以，砍死它就是。这玩意儿可蠢了，找到行动规律就能让它滚回去，唯一的问题就是，在这么黑的地方，看不见它。不过，这套对我，没用！”

“呜呜呜呜——”  
“主人，我端夜宵来啦。是红菜汤和蒜味面包圈，还有一小碟风干野猪腿肉，从地精酒厂的后厨抢下来的。”  
“好啦，你已经抱着头苦恼了一个钟头了……要不要先吃点东西？”  
“老师，我觉得很迷茫。”  
卢卡眨了眨眼睛，把汤碗推到坐在桌边一脸苦恼的马特奥面前，拈起一根硬邦邦的猪肉条嚼了起来，“嗯，你想说什么？”  
“我原来以为，法师就应该用法师的法子去解决问题。可是……”  
可是，老师却用一种和魔法没有任何关系的，野蛮人的法子解决了问题。  
“嗯……按照你的预想，我应该用法术，驱散那个幻象，对吗？先把汤喝了。”  
“咕嘟咕嘟，我们不该有类似于叫做法师的尊严之类的精神在吗？”  
“哦嚯。这可就是个……很长的故事啦。我长话短说。教我们迷宫术的，是暗夜龙后那个有人类的血统小女儿，因为是混血，没有继承龙类天生强大的魔法天赋，她很讨厌魔法。我的老师，也就是你的博班爷爷，偶然间与她认识，邀请她来建造城堡的防御迷宫，在监造工程的期间，也要她开了选修课迷宫术和刀剑格斗术，你知道的，那些冷血的爬虫，天生就会各种刁钻的法子构筑防御阵地保护自己屁股下面金灿灿的宝藏，学分给得倒是挺慷慨，所以一开始我们都愿意去上，最后坚持下来的只有多马戈伊和丹尼尔。对啦，现在工程部的那几位博士，你不是挺喜欢去找伊娃小姐玩吗？也都是她的学生，城外的防御工事都靠工程部在维护。那条母爬虫讨厌魔法，所以在课堂上严禁我们使用，当然剑术和格斗她是顶尖的，从未藏过私，那些噬光石上的划痕都是古代龙语，是抵抗制御魔法的语言，你使用法术只会激活其中更加强大的魔物幻身。”  
“老师，那是我的面包圈。”  
“可是我说故事也好累耶。嗯好吃，面包圈要焦一点才好吃，运动之后就是要吃东西嘛！”  
“这难道不是在羞辱法师吗？”  
“我想啊，你的博班爷爷正是因为这样才会邀请她来做老师吧……活着的愚者比死掉的法师更高贵，先成为生者再争做胜者，大概我的老师们一直想让我们明白的，就是这样的道理。”卢卡目光放空地盯着壁炉里的火苗发呆，“和平年代出生的孩子大概不太会懂，不过我倒是希望我的学生都能补上这一课。”  
“说起来，后来那位……龙女士怎么样了？”  
“龙这种冷血的祸害嘛，最后都是会找个巢穴窝进去再也不动弹的。呼，我想起来了，你可别想糊弄过去。明天的考试——”  
科瓦契奇抓着小兔人当盾牌，在老师的书房中左挡右突了好一会儿，才瞅准莫德里奇扶着书架喘气的间隙冲出门去，五三一用地精语诅咒了马特奥明天的烤肉酱是皮包虫做的，挣扎着跑走了。走到半道上还躲在走廊的拐角处朝少年吐了半天舌头。科瓦契奇挠着圆滚滚的后脑勺，最后还是往图书馆的方向走过去。  
至少，虽然考试不一定能通过，可是作为以探索未知为傲的法师，龙的知识也很值得学习不是吗。

9

英雄25年春。  
图书馆。伊万·拉基蒂奇的私人藏书室。

“嗯，马特奥，好几天没看到你了？最近在忙什么呢？你可不常来我这。”拉基蒂奇停下拨弄七弦琴的手，随着琴声摆动枝叶的雨树树苗也安静了下来，只伸出两根幼嫩的藤蔓，跟着科瓦契奇的脚步在书架之间穿行，拉基蒂奇见少年确实是有心事，便跟过去，“在找哪本书？我帮你。”  
“伊万老师，嗯……《龙类观察笔记》《龙类族谱》《龙族长歌》，这几本书我都看过了……我想找找你这里还有没有龙类相关的书。”  
“怎么突然对龙感兴趣？我记得你最近一直在力场类魔法上用功啊？”  
“我觉得我被老师骗了。”科瓦契奇沮丧地垂着头，“我觉得他用一个不存在的人骗了我。我翻遍了图书馆，只知道现如今最有名的混血种是圣精灵族的预言者，星辰之眼，梅瓦·塔尔德纳。但是那也是人类和圣精灵的混血，是半精灵。”  
“……哎呀，你是说那条爬虫吧。”  
“咦？”  
“她没有翅膀，只是能施展龙威——对，这是所有流淌着龙的血液的生物都能施展的天赋技能，成年后不能自主变身成完全的龙形，所以没有记录在龙类观察报告里啊。卢卡不会骗你的。而且，要我们为她的事情保密，是她同意帮助老师建造防御工事的前提啊。”  
“龙那么了不起的生物也有隐姓埋名的时候嘛，我还是觉得被骗了……”  
“只有躲在吞噬所有光亮的场所，才能躲得过星辰之眼的监视嘛。圣精灵的执着可是最可怕的。”  
“咦？是……是我想的那样吗？”  
“我只知道半龙和星辰之眼也曾经有过浓情蜜意的热恋期，不过后来决裂了，现在圣精灵的第一通缉犯还是那家伙呢——”  
“伊万老师你也骗我！”科瓦契奇尖叫了起来，“现任的星辰之眼梅瓦明明是女性的半精灵，是他们的孩子，他们已经和好啦。”  
拉基蒂奇露出了一个格外玄妙的微笑。  
“你应该知道圣精灵和龙族的寿命都比人类要长得多吧。虽然说出女士的年龄不大礼貌，不过现任星辰之眼大人已经三百多岁了哦？那条半龙也已经五百多岁了哦？”  
“我不要听了！这些怪物都太可怕了！太可怕了！”科瓦契奇恼火地捂着耳朵跑了出去，丝毫不愿意承认彻底被自己的老师们打开了认知的新大门。

10  
橡盾城堡山下小镇。  
旧历45年冬。夜。  
再来一杯酒馆。

风雪交加的夜晚，对于行脚的人而言，最为慰藉身心的，便是一杯好酒，一张靠近炉火的桌子，还有一碗暖烘烘的热汤。当兹沃尼米尔·博班安置好了新搬入城堡的小学徒们，活动着疲惫的身体进到酒馆里时，就注意到了裹在斗篷中趴在餐桌上像是醉倒了的旅者。  
他不动声色地坐到那人对面，等女酒保端来啤酒，一脚踢在桌板下方，把睡梦中的旅行者震醒。  
“我倒是不知道，堕落精灵组建的暗杀组织‘迷宫’的教官大人也会光临这种边陲小镇。”  
“……人类，你只是想挑衅我吗？”  
“不，我是诚心想与‘迷宫’的人切磋，如果战胜了你们，就说明我已经足够强大，去保护我的孩子们等他们长大了。”  
他这么说，却被一股无法抗拒的威严钉在原地，在旅行者的目光中他仿佛是被狼盯着的蝼蚁，旅行者掀开斗篷，面上的龙鳞随着心情平复渐渐消散，“那你可真是会挑对手。不过我要是赢了，你可得容我在贵府上躲藏几天，你不会后悔……我会付房租的。”

TBC


End file.
